guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ahsen74
To Guild or Not to Guild? Hello everyone! I have been playing Guild Wars for about 2 months now, and have been doing it almost exclusively PVE (Prophecies campaign). I have reached level 20 now, though I am still less than 1/2 thru the campaign. I am looking for some advice from the community: *What are the benefits (if any) for joining a guild if you are primarily PVE? *I see people asking for someone to join their guild all the time. Is there anyway to see how active, how big, etc a guild is without actually joining it first? Any help is appreciated. Thanks! Ahsen74 10:23, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :If you're only half way through Prophecies you may not have discovered the difficulties with finding good groups for missions and quests yet. You will soon. Joining a PvE guild can mean having a group of guildmates to help you out whenever you get into trouble as well as a great social network that you will soon (if you find a good guild of like-minded people) wonder how you ever enjoyed the game without them! GuildWars has a number of end-game content (Fissure or Woe, Underworld and Sorrow's Furnace for Prophecies, not to mention what Factions, NF & GW:EN all have) that is 1000000x easier to get through when you have a coordinated group that you can count on, instead of the impatient & unknowledged PUGs you will often find when you post a "lfg" message. :Technically, no, there's no way to see this information without joining a guild. You can, of course, always ask. A wonderful indicator of how active a guild is, how many members it has, maturity level, etc., is to visit their webpage/forums if they have one. You can learn a thousand things about the guild just by viewing whatever information they've made available to the public. Of course if their page looks very blank, chances are it's filled with member's only content. :If you're looking for a guild, or want to learn more about the benefits of joining one, feel free to send me a message any time (Goddess Wills in game), or check out GuildCafe.com a great site for gamers of all kinds. -...because the Goddess wills it so. Good work! Good work on the salvageitem thingies! 62.45.157.206 15:38, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Why thanks! Your feedback is very appreciated! Ahsen74 15:42, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)